


First Date

by yotsubanoclover



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, First Date, Fluff, Romantic Fluff, Saeran Week, Saeran x MC Week, Teen Romance, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 15:00:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15754098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yotsubanoclover/pseuds/yotsubanoclover
Summary: Saeran wanted his first date with MC to be perfect. But is asking Saeyoung's advice really a good decision?





	First Date

**Author's Note:**

> My entry for Saeran x MC Week day 2 - First Date

_ Saeran can’t believe he agreed to this. _

“Look Saeran, everything’s gonna be o-kay!” Saeyoung’s voice speaks through his hidden earpiece. “I’m gonna be here guiding you all the way through! Your date’s gonna be head over heels for you!”

Saeran’s already regretting this. How could it not occur to him that this means his brother will comment on anything he does - hear what he says, sees what be does - he will be aware of anything that happens today, and possibly influence it.

In his defense, Saeran only wanted some  _ advice _ . When he called Saeyoung and told his twin about his upcoming date with MC, he only expected some  _ words of wisdom _ . Well, in a way, he got what he wanted; though, it sure didn’t include a secret earpiece and live feed throughout the whole thing, so that Saeyoung could offer him those  _ advice _ from the beginning to the end. When the said earpiece got delivered to his doorsteps in a few hours, and when Saeyoung said he’d hacked the security cameras around the area, it finally dawned to him what this meant. By the time Saeran realized what he had gotten himself into, it was already too late to stop Saeyoung.

Saeran sighs, talking into the hidden mic that comes with the earpiece. “Tell me again why I had to be 2 hours early to the date?”

“Come on, brother!” Saeyoung sounds like he’s just asked something obvious. “It’s the  _ norm  _ that the guys must come early!”

“But  _ why _ 2 hours? Why not 30 mins? Or even 10?”

“Trust me! You’ll need to get used to the ‘atmosphere,’ and not the let the pressure get to you!” Saeran rolls his eyes. “You’ll thank me for this!”

_ Pretty sure that’s for an exam or competition _ , Saeran thinks to himself, unlocking his phone screen to see the clock. The  _ real  _ meeting time is in 10 minutes. He sighs yet again, feeling tired already.

“She’s almost there!” Saeyoung tells him. “Fix your clothes and hair!  _ And remember the lines I told you _ !”

Despite his annoyance, Saeran observes himself through the glass mirror of a store. He fixes his collar, straightens his shirt, and uses his fingers to style his hair. Without waiting for Saeyoung to tell him, he checks his belongings, making sure he has everything he needs. Wallet, money, keys, tickets, and…

“Saeran!  _ Flowers _ !” Saeyoung yells into the earpiece. “Didn’t I tell you not to come empty-handed? Go. Find some flowers!”

Against his better judgment, Saeran lets Saeyoung influence him as he panics, walking around looking for a flower shop nearby. But he’s been here for two hours - he knows that there isn’t any florist around him. And Saeyoung just  _ has  _ to remind him that  _ now _ , when MC is almost here.

“I can’t find anything!” he shouts angrily.

“Saeran?” He looks to the direction of the voice, his mouth forming an o-shape. “Did you lose something?”

Saeran used to be skeptical about the things he read on romance novels. How the protagonist would freeze at the sight of his lover. How butterflies would somehow end up in his stomach. How his heart would start leaping out of his chest. How his lover seems to radiate the light of the sun. How she seems to be the most beautiful being he’s ever laid eyes on.

Turns out… they’re not so far from the truth.

MC’s brown pupils stare at him. “Saeran…?”

Saeyoung’s voice sounds like an echo from somewhere far away. “Earth to Saeran!”

Her hand touches his cheek. “Saeran? Are you okay?”

_ Why does he suddenly feel so hot?  _ In a robotic motion, he extends one hand to her. “Flowers! I-I mean, no.” He retracts his empty hand. “I’m fine! I’m perfectly fine, MC.”

She chuckles. “No need to be so nervous, Saeran,” she tells him. “Did you wait long?”

There’s no mistaking the excitement behind the earpiece. “The line, Saeran! The line!”

Saeran gulps. “N-no. I… I just got here,” he murmurs, not taking his eyes off her. “You look…  _ beautiful _ .”

Silence. Even Saeyoung doesn’t say anything. It’s as if someone pressed the slow motion button. Saeran could literally see as soft pinkish tint slowly lights up MC’s cheeks with colors. As her eyes widen in shock. As her cherry lips start forming a small o-shape.

_ But Saeran meant it. _

Her nervous laugh brings the world back in motion. She looks away, a small smile on her lips. “T-thank you, Saeran.”

That’s when a loud voice starts blaring into his ear that he jerks away. His hand reaches to his earpiece, almost gouging the small thing out, when he realizes that MC is watching. And thankfully, Saeyoung has stopped screaming… or whatever he was doing. As he cannot reply back in MC’s presence, Saeran instead flashes a brief glare at the first CCTV he could find.

“Sorry, Saeran,” Saeyoung says with a low voice. “I got too excited.”

Exhaling the breath he’s been holding, Saeran turns to MC, curving a small smile her way. “So… should we go now?”

“What are you doing? Take her hand!”

_ Shut up _ , he thinks to himself as they start walking side by side.

Yet, Saeyoung continues to influence his every move. Or rather, he continues to let his brother influence him, when he could just ignore him. When he and MC go to the movies, Saeyoung tells him to hold her hand during the climax of the movie. That leaves him on the edge the whole time that he barely watched the film, nor did he end up doing what he was supposed to do. When they stop by a cafe, Saeyoung’s menu suggestions further confuse him that he ended up only ordering a cup of tea.

“I need... to go to the restroom,” Saeran excuses himself. “I’ll be back soon.”

MC replies with a smile. “Take your time.”

Saeran looks at himself in the mirror and splashes his face with cold water.  _ This is not going well. I need to get a grip. _

Saeyoung continues to motivate him, that there’s still chance to make the day a lot better. That Saeran just needs to try a little harder. Barely listening, Saeran makes his way back to the table, when what lies in front of him stops him in his track.

MC seems more relaxed, her back resting on the chair. She’s not facing his direction, and instead staring out the window. The sunlight streams through the glass front, soft glimmers illuminating her face. As he stands there mesmerized by the sight in front of him, he also realizes how she seems lonely. A soft sigh escapes her lips as she moves her head slightly, her eyes following an object outside.

His heart skips a beat as she turns to his direction and catches him looking. And he realizes what  _ exactly  _ went wrong. What he should be focusing on, instead of making the whole day perfect. And as he takes off the earpiece, keeping it inside his pocket, he’s determined to make it right. His phone vibrates. But he ignores it, as he knows now what’s truly important. And he wants to focus on her. And only her. 

“Hi,” she greets him, her smile unfaltering.

He takes a seat again.

“Are you okay, Saeran?” She seems concerned. “You don’t seem to be enjoying yourself.”

Exhaling the breath he’s been holding, Saeran leans in and takes her hand in his. “I’m sorry… MC. I know I haven’t been myself today, but…” He stares right into her eyes. “Can we… can we start again from the beginning?”

Her face reddens. “S-sure…”

When they get up to leave, Saeran gently takes her hand. He could feel her twitch in surprise, but she doesn’t retract her hand. As they stand in front of the door, Saeran feels small drops of water on his face, which prompts him to look up. MC reacts to the sudden rainfall as well, which gets stronger as time passes.

Without saying anything, Saeran takes off his outer coat and swings it over their heads, making sure it at least covers MC’s head completely. “You can move closer,” he tells her. She scoots closer, her body stiff from nervousness. Saeran looks into her eyes. “Ready? Can you run?”

She just nods, her face flushed, avoiding his eyes.

And the two of them run together in the rain, their shoulders touching every now and then.

**Author's Note:**

> Though I didn't make it clear, I wrote this thinking this one-shot would be part of my High School AU.  
> (Read my other fic, First Meeting)


End file.
